The White Lotus
by timeyougotawatch
Summary: What if it turned out that escaping from one situation could lead you straight into the middle of something more ... complicated. In order for Akari to fight and break away from her 'destiny', she must find a new path. But much like a game of Pai Sho, it is only the most unexpected moves that lead to victory. Season 2 canon onwards with some adjustments. OCxZuko
1. Breaking away

The White Lotus

**AN: Hello! Thanks for clicking on this story. I had this one planned out for a while and I have finally decided to write it properly! Don't get me wrong, I do like Zutara, but I felt like I needed a new fresh story, hence why I decided to write an OC. Enjoy and R&R, I love constructive criticism!**

***I have also written the next few chapters so if you guys like this then I will publish the next ones. See, dedication! :) **

**Please stick through this chapter. If you are confused then remember that everything is made pretty clear by some big secrets and past events being revealed in the next few chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar because if I did… (Lets just say things would end differently)! I, however, do own the character of Akari and a fair portion of her storyline. I am making no profit, I am only writing for readers' enjoyment. **

Chapter 1

Freedom. The night air filled her lungs and urged her to run faster as she sprinted away from her captor and his prison. She had been encased in there her whole life and she had spent her whole life trying to escape from him.

She glanced back, her dyed hair whipping in her amber eyes. She smirked when she saw the guards slowing down and she pushed on ahead. The streets were bare and empty so late at night and Akari caught a glimpse of the vast body of water that would carry her away. A small boat was in the harbor as her savior had promised her, and she climbed aboard and sailed away into the night.

Despite feeling safe for the first time, Akari was petrified of being found. This was not her first attempt to escape and she had been _severely_ punished before. She shuddered as her mind started recounting past events that she never wished to think of again. She subconsciously rubbed the back of her neck, feeling the wound that he had inflicted. After everything that had happened, she was surprised that she hadn't gone insane!

It was apparent that sleep just wouldn't come so she sat up and began meditating, but his cold-amber eyes kept flashing in her mind and she pulled away from her inner chi, halting her meditation.

She heard footsteps and shot up ready to attack when the captain came into her little room. "Whoa! Um... I didn't mean to scare you." He pulled out a letter from his pocket and handed it over cautiously. "I was told to give you this, he said you would know who he was.

She waited until he left before opening the letter. It was dark and the words were barely distinguishable, but Akari didn't dare use her bending not even for something this small. She squinted her eyes and began to read.

_Dearest Akari,_

_I pray to the spirits that you will forgive me for allowing you to be caged up for so long and I am so sorry that I left you with him alone. I had to leave myself and there were very few I could trust to help you. We will meet each other again and I will tell you everything that I had to withhold. I will help you to rekindle your light. _

There was no signature on the brief note, but there didn't have to be. The last sentence confirmed that this was her comforter. Her only friend.

Her captor had also been her firebending master; he had pushed her bending and taught her things that only monsters would ever think of using. To put it plainly, after nearly 16 years of training she had grown to fear her element and her powers. She had only ever told him about nearly disconnecting with her chi. He had urged her to hold on and not to loose her 'gift'.

Before she had run away, her master had noticed her withdrawal and her unwillingness. She was certain that if she had stayed another day, then he would have punished her and she may not have been able to escape for a long time.

There were only two things that scared Akari; the first one was obviously her firebending master, the other one was his and her own bending. Besides that nothing frightened her anymore. She had grown up witnessing truly evil power and had eventually learnt to practice it.

But maybe he was right, maybe with his help she could change.

Akari hadn't realized she had fallen asleep until a jolt woke her up. She climbed onto the deck but quickly hid behind a crate when she heard rough voices.

"We need to check your boat, we are looking for someone very dangerous!" She heard the captain try and reason with them and she knew they would find her if she stayed hiding there. "Agni, I hope he doesn't get hurt because of me." She muttered and with one last look towards the captain she grabbed the crate lid and slipped overboard into the dark waters.

She held on to the crate lid as she kicked her legs away from the boats and after awhile the cold started to make her limbs go numb. She pulled herself out of the water and sat on the small lid. She looked around but saw no island or any sign of land.

A large wave crashed into her knocking her off the wood. She yelped as the water thrashed around her and finding nothing to grab onto, she began sinking.

In all her years of being cooped up, she had never once had a swimming lesson and it seemed that water was becoming a new fear for her. She imagined him laughing at how weak and helpless she was, and in a state of panic, Akari started yelling out. The panic was also mixed with a different feeling that came straight from within. She knew it was her chi reaching out, trying to aid her and waiting for the commands that never came. Akari spluttered out another mouthful of salt water before passing out from the exhaustion and sinking into a new kind of darkness.

* * *

The thick fog behind her eyes began to clear. The white buzzing noise dulled and was replaced by the sound of feet shuffling, which proved too much for her brain to handle and her temple began to throb. Groggily, she attempted to open one eye and the other one followed suit as she noticed where she was.

From what she could see from her horizontal position, she was in a small hut with walls laden with jars of herbs and other unrecognizable goods. There was an opening covered with a cloth door, which she assumed was the entrance, and there was a smaller door, which could be another room.

Akari groaned as she sat up, at least she still had movement in her arms and legs, however painful they felt! She squeezed her eyes shut, momentarily dizzy from moving too quickly.

"Thank the spirits dear, we thought you would never wake!" Akari looked up to see two old women dressed in strange outfits. One of them pressed a cool cloth to her forehead but the cold made her uncomfortable so she shifted away. _Who were these odd women? _

"Who are you, and where am I?" She voiced her thoughts out loud and the women glanced at each other before turning back to the confused girl. "We are Jan and Oma, our brother found you in the ocean when he was returning from an overseas trip," Said Jan.

"You were in quite a state, so he brought you back here to Kaishi for us to heal you." Oma finished Jan's sentence. "Who are you dear? Why were you in the ocean?"

_Kaishi? Oh Agni! _Akari paled considerably after hearing that name. "I'm still in the fire nation." She whispered more to herself than to the two puzzled ladies. "I have to go." The old women tried to keep her lying down but Akari pushed past them and ran out the house and out the village. She looked down and realized that her wet clothes had been replaced with more simple fire nation clothing. "At least I'm dry" She shrugged it off and walked away.

She needed to leave; they were probably going to hand her in to the guards or keep her locked up. She looked around her and found herself in a field. She sank down on her knees feeling utterly confused. She had spent her whole life being treated, as an object in someone else's plans so she was suspicious of people being nice to her, was it genuine concern? They didn't look like they meant any harm. Akari's vision darkened. "Appearances can be deceiving." She muttered angrily before she picked herself up and walked back to the village.

There was no point walking deeper into the fire nation. She knew that he would be looking for her, and those women had said something about her brother and a boat. Surely that meant there was a harbor nearby.

She looked up at the evening sky and frowned. How long had she been unconscious for? Akari shook her head and carried on walking through Kaishi until she saw the ocean and a flock of ships just past a market. She walked further into the village centre, momentarily stunned by all the colourful stalls and the bustling crowd.

Her mouth watered slightly at all the food and her stomach gave a thundering rumble. A good-looking boy turned around and chuckled at her. She felt her cheeks heat up and felt … ashamed? No embarrassed? She had never really felt like this before.

"Don't laugh at me." Akari began walking away feeling slightly upset for some reason. To her dismay the same boy jogged up to her and smiled. " I'm sorry, the names Tachu and I know a pretty lady in distress when I see one." He winked causing her cheeks to heat up again only making her frown more at her reaction to this arrogant boy. She felt him push a bag of something into her hands. "Take this and you can thank me later." He moved closer causing her to shift back, this was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Um ... Thanks." And with that Akari ran to the boats leaving a bewildered Tachu behind.

She looked in the bag and saw some food; she picked out some fruit and began calming her wild stomach. Once she had finished enough to keep her satisfied she walked over to a man standing in front of a boat. "How much to get onboard?" She didn't have any money but she thought that she could reason with them and make some kind of a deal. The man looked around and pulled her aboard. "Just pay the captain." With that he glanced round again and shouted at some men to start the boat.

Akari rolled her eyes and prayed to the spirits that this journey went better then the last one!

* * *

The boat was larger than the last, and onboard there were piles of ropes and cages. The workers all scurried around her, preparing the boat for sail. She saw a large man, who she assumed was the captain and sank to the back in order to avoid his attention. Fifteen minutes past and the boat departed from Kaishi and started its journey to wherever.

Akari wanted to check that the boat wasn't heading back to the firenation. She approached the nearest crew member and asked him where they were heading. He glanced around and looked suspicious. "We're off to make a bit of extra flame, if you get me."

She eyed the shifty man, something was off about him, but she nodded and walked away.

Akari made herself comfortable in the corner using a cloak as a blanket. She drowned out the noisy men working around her and focused on what she had been ignoring for days now. She dared herself to reach out to her chi. It didn't take long for her to feel that warm flow of power coarse through her body. She easily willed it to build up in her hands and flow into her fingertips.

As quickly as it started, she stopped it and let the power fade into a warm fuzz. She wasn't ready to unleash flames again but just having it there wouldn't hurt anyone. _Not again. _She cringed at memories of herself testing her abilities on innocent people. _That's not who I am and I wont be forced to ever do it again! _She thought defiantly in her head, but a small voice in the back of her mind said otherwise. _But it's what you are trained for, what you are made for! _She shook his cold voice from her head and fell into a calm sleep for the first time in a long while.

Two days passed. The captain hadn't even noticed that there was an extra onboard, much to Akari's relief. She would help out with small jobs as to not seem suspicious, but often the jobs were long and hard making her tired and in dire need of a wash! To make things worse, she realized that she didn't even know where the boat was going. However, she had learnt that they were fishing but all the shifty men led her to believe that this was an _illegal_ fishing boat.

She had just finished mending some rope when a large shout came from the men on the other side of the boat. She glanced up and gasped at the large metal ship that was fast approaching their vessel. The ship had the nation's insignia on the flags and Akari recognized the shiny helmets of the royal guards, and there were _lots_ of them.

She couldn't risk jumping in the water again and as the guards climbed aboard and surrounded them, she could only follow the crowd of fishermen as they were brought up aboard the great ship and stood before the person in charge, a person she knew very well…


	2. An Understanding :Part 1

The White Lotus

**AN: It's time to reveal Akari's past as promised. Hopefully this will clear a few things up and I hope its not going to be cliché. Enjoy and R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar because if I did… (Lets just say things would end differently)! I, however, do own the character of Akari and a fair portion of her storyline. I am making no profit, I am only writing for readers' enjoyment. **

Chapter 2 – Part 1

* * *

_Stay calm, deep breaths. _Akari was panicking slightly as she stared into the familiar yet new eyes of the exiled prince of the Firenation. She pulled the hood of her cloak further down and tried to remain still, but even the biggest men of the crew were shaking slightly, fearing their punishments.

The prince paced slowly in front of the small group like a lion circling its prey. It was a full two minutes before he spoke (or rather shouted).

"I don't have the time to deal with lowly criminals like you! You have obstructed my mission and for this you should be punished severely."

He paused.

"Luckily for you, I am in no mood to report you. Consider yourselves very fortunate." At this he motioned for several guards standing close-by to throw them back overboard.

Akari gulped at how far down the cold waters were and winced as she heard the men scream and yell as they were tossed off the boat like rocks into a pond. She looked around in dread as she realized that she was the last one on the boat.

She felt two strong grips on her arms as she was dragged to the edge. The strong winds blew against her and caused her hood to fly off her head. The guards looked unsure of whether to throw a woman overboard and were about to ask their prince when a new voice spoke.

"Nephew, what is all this noise? You know it is very hard to concentrate at Pai Sho when you…" There was total silence on the ship as Iroh locked eyes with Akari's. He spoke again, this time in a harsh whisper. "Unhand her at once!"

After a moments pause, she felt them release their grips and she did the first thing that her instinct commanded of her. In a flash she ran over and hugged Iroh like there was no tomorrow.

Tears were threatening to spill from both of them and this newfound familiarity confused many who witnessed this strange encounter. The moment was broken as the fuming prince snatched the imposter out of his uncle's embrace.

Akari wheeled round to face the rude prince, but flinched as she caught sight of those cold amber eyes once more. "Who are you? How do you two know each other?" Zuko snarled and a drop of spit landed on her cheek.

The fear left her and she pulled away from him and held her head up as she spoke. "My name is Akari, your uncle was…" She wasn't sure how to put the relationship between herself and Iroh, "… _IS_ a great friend and the closest thing I have to family."

At these last words her lips curled slightly towards the the old man in a weak attempt to smile, but she continued addressing the prince.

"I apologize for 'imposing' on you but I was not a part of the crew, I was only catching a lift."

She turned back to Iroh and marveled in the feeling of comfort that he gave her, a feeling that she had not known for years.

"Come my dear, you must be tired from your travels, a room shall be made ready and when you are feeling better, we can discuss affairs over some tea." He was about to lead her away when the livid prince marched in front of them, blocking their way.

"Uncle, you cannot just order round my men and allow common _filthy_ criminals to sleep on **my** ship…" Iroh sighed ay his nephew's harsh words and spoke back with an equal temper, much to the surprise of both Akari and the prince.

"Prince Zuko, don't question me. In my eyes, this 'filthy' girl is as much family to me as you are. I will not let you or anyone else command her around and treat her in such an inhumane manner." He turned back to the girl and looked in her eyes, "not ever again." Akari looked towards the ground at his words and let Iroh lead her away from the glaring prince and deeper into the large vessel.

Once again, she could led her burden drop to the ground and allow him to pick up the shattered pieces of her very soul. _Rather dramatic! _Felt her lips twitch up again and she allowed a small smile to grace her lips before it vanished again.

* * *

They stopped outside a door at the end of a small corridor and Iroh gave her one last smile before leaving the exhausted girl to relax and sleep. Iroh watched and waited until she stepped inside her room and closed the door. There was so much they had to catch up on and so many wounds to heal. Not to mention his unwelcoming nephew.

He walked away back to his Pai Sho game whilst thinking about just how many things the two youths had in common.

* * *

Akari watched from the small crack in her door until she was sure that Iroh was gone and she collapsed on the bed in an ungraceful heap. It wasn't particularly big, but where it lacked in size, it sure made up for it in comfort! She didn't know how to feel. She didn't usually, but this time she was thrown onto a boat of her old friend and it stirred up equally old feelings.

However, Akari didn't feel much like clearing out her inner cobwebs tonight, so she took off her shoes and cloak and had a long, undisturbed nights sleep.

The next morning, Akari awoke to the sunrise feeling strangely calm. Never one to sleep-in, she rose from the bed and went to wash and dress. She hummed in content as she let the warm water fill the tub.

_I haven't had a full wash since the day before I ran away. _She stepped into the steaming water and sighed as she felt her muscles relax and the dirt and grime wash away. Once she had scrubbed her body and face clean she dipped her head in.

She jumped up in shock as the water turned black, but she calmed down when she realized that it was only the hair dyes that she was forced to wear to cover up her real hair. The black faded and the damaged strands of her dark-blonde hair revealed themselves. She wished that she had more dye! From a young age she had been discriminated because of her hair colour, and dying her hair was one of the few things she was grateful of her master for.

Washed and brushed, she looked at her tatty old clothes scornfully. Zuko was right; she must have looked filthy in those rags. Having dirty clothes was another thing she had never had to deal with. Her master always saw to it that she looked presentable in his presence.

A knock on the door caused her to jump. She barely had enough time to put on her bathrobe when a guard entered her room and turned away slightly when he noticed the state she was in.

"I'm sorry Miss, I was asked to bring you these and to apologize that they are old clothes instead of ones made for a lady."

Akari blinked unsure of how to respond when someone was giving you a gift. She took the bundle of clothes and thanked the guard awkwardly, before turning away and waiting for him to leave so she could observe the garments further.

After hearing the door shut she laid the clothes out on the bed and nearly laughed. They were very well made and would suit her just fine, but they were obviously cast off clothes from prince Zuko.

She stopped laughing however when she saw that they were obviously much too small for his tall frame. She felt sorry for him knowing how long he had spent in exile on this ship. After all, her master always filled her in on the current affairs of his interest and the prince had been a popular topic.

She put on the loose black trousers, which hung slightly off her hips. She eyed the long red shirt and decided that it needed some altering. With a quick rip, the red top showed skin but not enough to make her uncomfortable, as well as allowing more flexibility. She slipped on the red slippers, but decided that her old boots would stay.

She didn't dwell on her clothes any longer as she stepped out of her room and up onto the deck, where she found Iroh sitting and having breakfast and the prince was busy having spars with various, _unfortunate_ soldiers.

She sat herself opposite Iroh at the small table and poured herself a cup of tea. "Tea for breakfast?" Iroh chuckled lightheartedly at her choice. Akari merely rolled her eyes and drank a sip. Zuko strolled over, ignoring her entirely as he spoke to his uncle about their current course.

Akari coughed as she sipped the cold tea and made a face at it. Without even pondering on her actions, she heated up the cup until the tea was drinkable again. This action didn't go unnoticed by both men across the table. She was momentarily confused by her sudden bending.

As she put the cup down, she was pulled up so she was standing and dragged into the middle of the deck. The prince only gripped her arm tighter when she tried to resist.

"I saw that, you are a firebender! Whilst you are on my ship you may as well make yourself useful and spar with me." He mistook her sudden tense frame as fear of him. "I need a fresh opponent, I may not go easy on you but you will just have to deal with it."

Zuko ignored the heated protests from the girl, and he ignored his uncle's pleas to stop as he shot his first flame at her. Akari swiftly dodged his strong attack and continued to dodge and block all the ones that followed, fighting her natural urge to attack.

The prince's patience wore thin as he became angrier at the girl's unwillingness to fight back. "Come on, defend yourself." He snarled. She ignored his jibe and continued to dodge.

After a long five minutes of the tedious routine, a small crowd of guards, as well as Iroh, had formed watching the strange spar and the supposed 'firebender' who wouldn't attack her opponent. Zuko wasn't the only one whose patience was running out.

"Are you finished yet?" She yelled in-between his blasts. He merely sent her a death-glare and fought with more energy and power. She was beginning to loose her breath and was beyond annoyed at the obnoxious prince. "Stop attacking me!" She screamed and screamed but he wasn't listening.

"NOT. UNTIL. YOU. FIGHT. BACK!"

She tried to run back to the open door leading back to her room, but several large guards stepped forward and encased her in a circle.

Akari caved in and felt all her anger built up and intensify as she allowed it to gather in her hands. She let out a deafening scream of fury and shot a large fire blast at Zuko. He was forced to dive down and watch as the flame rocketed away in the distance.

He stopped in his tracks. The spectators were silent. Zuko was shocked and confused. Her blast was too powerful, her flame was _white, _and her form had been too familiar. Zuko touched his scar confused, when it hit him hard.

His father, although using a red flame, had used that same move on him in their Agni Kai. It was the same form that had given him his scar. That move was powerful and would have been deadly, but he looked up and saw the complete opposite before his eyes.

He looked up at the trembling girl. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her hands and body were shaking as if she was in great pain. He continued staring as Iroh told the guards to clear away. He watched as his uncle moved towards the girl and spoke to her in a hushed voice. He looked on as she opened her eyes and nodded at something he said and saw her hands slowly stop shaking. She gasped at another statement from Iroh and her eyes flashed to his filled with … regret?

Akari felt tears gather but refused to let them fall. She had vowed never to bend like that again, but her anger had taken control. _Just like he said it would._ She was snapped out of her trance as the prince narrowed his eyes after a brief flash of confusion.

"Who are you?" He spoke quietly, yet still in a menacing tone. The girl, who was slightly hunched over, looked up at him and shakily raised her arm for an awkward handshake.

"I'm Akari…" She stopped as he yanked her hand so she was only inches away from his face. "How do you know that move, who taught you?" She looked up in shock. She was too scared of her answer to tell him and she looked over at Iroh for some support.

Zuko also turned to his uncle, pushing her away. "Who is she?" The tips of his ears were red with rage.

Iroh found himself in a similar situation to yesterday. How could he tell Zuko? Her story was one that was painful to tell. Iroh took a deep breath to steady his thoughts. He looked at the wide-eyed girl and saw the same fear reflected in those orbs that he had witnessed for years. He looked apologetically at Akari. "Nephew, it is not my story to tell and it is not my place to say. However, it is not _your_ place to demand such information."

Akari saw him walk away and she knew that he was just as troubled as she was. She felt the anger bubble away and looked down. Her tone was confident, the complete opposite of how she really felt, but her voice was quiet.

"You ought to know."

She turned to the prince and saw triumph flash in his eyes. Her face hardened at his blatant display of victory. "Don't look so smug. You wont like what I will tell you, but you better listen now that you have been so damn persistent!"

Zuko raised his good eyebrow at her sudden temper but allowed her to continue.

"Only three people know of my past, don't think for a minute that I want to tell you or anyone else." Her voice cracked. "It's painful for me, it's painful for Iroh, and I know that it will be painful for you."

She stopped and Zuko waved his hands for her to continue but she shook her head. "Not now, just … give me an hour to prepare myself first. I'll meet you up here alone later."

She went back to her room and Zuko contemplated her words. Painful for him? What the hell was that supposed to mean? He let out a frustrated huff of smoke. She better have answers for him!


	3. An Understanding :Part 2

The White Lotus

**AN: When I said that things would be revealed, I wasn't lying! The chapter was getting long so a split seemed a good idea, but I will publish it now so that you're not left on that awfully written cliff-hanger. Enjoy and R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. I Wish I did…**

Chapter 2 – Part 2

Akari marveled at the cool breeze that was gently whipping her hair around her face. She gazed into the pink evening sky, feeling weightless as she dangled her legs over the edge of the boat and lent on the cold, metal railing.

She found it funny how the fire nation was surrounded by water. She gazed below at the dark waters; it was an odd moment to think about learning to swim. _Yet another thing I was denied._ She shut her eyes and tried to let the sounds the ocean calm her, but the fire within wouldn't settle. She was dreading what was about to unfold.

This is how Zuko found her.

He had stormed up onto the deck, ready to push for the information he desired. However, staring at her slumped form she looked so different from the wild, angry girl he had confronted earlier. Fighting fire with fire hadn't worked for him the first time. Even still, he never liked waiting for anything.

He knew that if he wanted answers then it would be done on her terms, whether he agreed or not and he would just have to be cautious. He wasn't blind! It was obvious from her reactions earlier that he would be opening deep wounds.

He sat down stiffly next to her but said nothing. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge his presence. He sighed inwardly, however _nice_ staring into the distance was, he had other things to attend to afterwards to do with his search.

He was snapped out of his brooding when she broke the tension-filled silence.

"I never knew my parents."

Zuko once again sighed inwardly. Now he was going to have to sit through a long life story.

"Not that I particularly care." She shrugged it off as if it were nothing. Zuko frowned slightly at her unexpected mood twist.

"Why would you not want to know the people who gave you life?" She snorted at his question and his frown deepened. She noticed this and looked back out to the now-purple sky.

Her voice was softer. "Don't look at me like that. When I was born they gave me up and don't you dare think that I didn't waste the first years of my life waiting for them to come back." She paused as if she was unsure how to continue.

"I don't know if they gave me willingly, in fact I'm pretty sure that they didn't! But they never sent any letters, any birthday cards, nothing to prove they even remembered my existence."

Zuko was frustrated; none of this had revealed how she and Iroh knew each other. He tried to fast forward her story. "So you grew up cold and alone surrounded with no love in an orphanage! How do you know my uncle?"

As soon as the words left his lips, he regretted them. Akari flinched and turned her head and looked him straight in his eyes. Like his own, they were fiery amber and looked out of place with her light hair.

"You couldn't be more wrong! I was 'adopted' by a man who wished to train me as his own protector. I had to grow up as a secret in his house. He raised me underneath his own family, who all had plenty of love. I was naïve and he tricked me into thinking that someday I would be apart of that family too."

Zuko looked down at his hands. That sounded like a horrible upbringing. Of course he had been miserable as a child but at least he got to grow up in a palace. His uncle and his mother had loved him … until she left him.

He glanced at her expression and she had a stormy look on her face.

"Look prince Zuko, I have kept this secret for my whole life and I don't want to tell you everything. We both want the same thing; for me to just get it over with!"

Zuko reluctantly nodded his head. He waited for her to reveal the big secret but instead she looked like she was about to cry.

"Before I say anything, promise me you will not tell anyone else of my identity. This stays between us!" The prince growled. _Again with the waiting! _He was surprised when she looked him in the eye, her piercing gaze made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I lost my temper. I … I had no idea that the form was the one that…" She stared at his scar and he had the urge to cover it, but he saw none of the usual pity or disgust in her eyes. He finished for her. "Gave me this?" She nodded.

"I guess we match." She chuckled a bit but there was no humor. With a swift turn she had her back to him and lifted her hair.

On the back of her neck was a large pink scar, but instead of the flesh being pink in an uneven shape, the fire nation insignia stood out like a wax seal on white paper.

Without thought, Zuko trailed his fingers over the mark. But at his touch she let her hair fall and turned back to face him. He was confused; it was the mark on his ship, on all books and scrolls, on all guard uniforms, and on the currency. It was …

"The mark of fire nation property."

She looked grim. "After you were banished, he thought it necessary to teach me that I could never disappoint him or my nation." She looked like she was remembering a memory. "I guess you were lucky to escape when you did. He punished me for weeks."

It was like a punch to the stomach. In a flash the prince was standing up and storming away from her… it wasn't possible! It couldn't be!

* * *

He barged into his uncle's room without knocking.

"Uncle, tell me it isn't true!" Iroh's lips parted in surprise and he could only guess whom his nephew had just been talking to. "UNCLE?!"

Iroh put down his cup of tea and stood up, pulling the fuming teenager into a chair. "It is true." Zuko looked up at his uncle in shock. Both men's faces were white as a sheet and neither wanted to say the next sentence to confirm it.

"Father is the man she was talking about. He trained her … and she lived in the palace."

"Sadly yes." Iroh recalled the secret underground rooms that were used for her training and where her sleeping quarters were, all remained hidden from the rest of the world.

Zuko's brow creased. "I never once saw any sign of her. How did you know she was there?"

The old man knew he was treading on delicate grounds. "I didn't find out until I was told by Princess Ursa." Zuko inhaled sharply at his mother's name.

"She told me that she often visited the girl, without your father's permission of course, and … well … gave her light in a dark place."

Zuko remembered his few memories of his mother, she had been kind and caring. It sounded exactly like something he knew she would do. _But I didn't really know her!_

"Did you ever visit her?" The price knew the answer, but needed to change the subject.

"Just before Ursa … left, she asked me to visit Akari whenever I could and I did. There was nothing I could do to help her other than support her and befriend her. I educated her and taught her compassion. I healed her after bad training lessons. I became like a father to her and I beat myself up every time I think of how long she had to suffer in my brother's hands... "

He trailed off, causing Zuko to do a double take. _Was his uncle crying?! _

Zuko arose from his seat and made for the door. A gentle hand stopped him on his shoulder. He turned around and Iroh locked gazes with him. He cleared his throat but his voice still sounded slightly raw.

"Think what both Akari and I have told you over. Consider the horrendous actions of the man you are trying to prove yourself to! … And Nephew, when you are both ready, let her tell you the rest of her story. She may be un-willing to open up, but you have more in common then you both believe."

He could only nod and as he walked back to his quarters, he imagined all the cruel things he had seen his father do to criminals and rebels, and he imagined a lonely small child having to face his father's wrath.

His mind flashed back to the memory of the Agni Kai in which he got his scar. He also remembered Akari's own scar.

* * *

That night, the prince couldn't sleep. He tossed and turned, haunted by his past. Haunted by what his father had been keeping a secret for most of his lifetime.

He quickly got out of bed and left his room, he needed some fresh air to think. He found himself sitting in a similar fashion to earlier; leaning on the rails at the edge of the ship. In frustration he rubbed his eyes and ran his hands through his tangled hair.

His head was a mess.

He didn't know whether to feel sympathy for the girl or anger at his father. But that was the problem! He wanted to prove his worth to his father, to regain his honor. Maybe the Fire Lord had good reasoning to explain his actions? How dare this stranger waltz in and confuse him with her story. He couldn't understand how someone slightly younger than him had lived under his nose for so long. How was he supposed to feel, what was he supposed to do?

His head was a mess…

* * *

When Zuko had left, Akari had scolded herself for revealing so much to him.

_Isn't that what you wanted? To finally share your story with someone who would understand? _

She groaned. Zuko hadn't reacted as badly as she thought he would, at least not in front of her. He had stormed away without a glance back!

He had certainly not showed any signs of _understanding_ her. Although, he had reached out for her scar but she hadn't seen his expression. Maybe he was disgusted by it or felt pity? She couldn't decide which would be worse.

She hadn't revealed anything about her relationships with both Iroh and Ursa. He had run off without hearing the whole thing, which both annoyed and relieved her!

She ran her fingers through her blonde hair, why did she even want to tell him? After all he was on his father's side, the two males were so similar, (like the short-tempers and those cold amber eyes), but yet so different.

She didn't know what to think so she just sat staring blankly into the night sky, trying to avoid the clouds of doubt and confusion that threatened to fog her mind.

_This is more emotionally stressful than living for 14 years with Ozai! _She let out a choked sob. She didn't mean that, not at all.

* * *

The moon shone down and the stars glistened in contrast to the dark night sky. Both teens sat reeling comfort from the beauty above, both unaware that they were opposite ends of the ship. Both unaware that they were questioning everything they had thought they knew.

Confusion and sorrow hung thick over the ship that night, and both Zuko and Akari had never felt so emotionally vulnerable and alone.


	4. A Standstill

The White Lotus

**AN: Hello! I didn't think this would be so popular! For all who are taking the time to read this, I have uploaded this for you. To make things a bit clearer, she was brought into the palace 2 or 3 years after Zuko's birth. Enjoy and R&R! **

Thanks to all you lovely readers and reviewers! Kataramoon, Ilikeyourstory, Crystal013, Yaminoryu Nogadian, TheDivines, I'm talking to you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Enough said.**

Chapter 3

* * *

"So where are we actually going?"

Akari looked up from a rather frustrating game of Pai Sho. Iroh merely chuckled at her foolish move and shrugged.

"Our course changes like the wind. I believe we are heading for the Earth kingdom, as that is where the Avatar is rumored to have set his sights. Game over my dear!"

The old man grinned at the younger girl's exasperated expression. "More tea?"

Akari politely turned down his offer. Her eyes were still wide from the mention of their destination. She had always wondered what each respective nation was like. Then she frowned.

"Prince Zuko is after the Avatar?" Ozai had always reminded her of her main purpose and duty. She was a weapon to the nation and that meant dealing with threats and eliminating them, threats like the Avatar.

She looked up in surprise as Iroh cleared his throat to regain her attention.

"Akari, I am curious as to what you make of Zuko's quest."

Her eyes flickered upwards in the direction of the deck, where the boy in question was undoubtedly marching around and giving orders. She hmm'd in thought for a while.

"I honestly can't say. I don't understand why he needs to prove his honour to that twisted, sadistic, evil…" She laughed nervously at her little rant. "To that … man after everything he did and all that he is capable of doing. Why the Avatar? I sort of assumed that he would be my job to finish. "

She cast her eyes down in shame after realizing what she had just said.

"It's not that I want to, it was just always made clear to me that I would have to... you know, fight him. It almost sounds like a wild turtle-duck chase, why would Ozai send Prince Zuko out to find someone who is supposed to be found by someone else?"

For once, Iroh had no clear answer to give. Then again his brother had always been unpredictable. He quickly diverted the subject, "On the subject of my nephew, have you two spoken yet?"

Akari heated up her cold tea and listened to the old man's advice.

"A stranger can provide an amble ear, but only a friend can provide support and show true understanding."

"Are you saying I should befriend Prince Zuko?"

Iroh chuckled at the childish look of disgust on her face, a look that was very familiar.

She had never had a 'friend' before, except for Iroh of course even though he was more of a family figure to her.

"Do you remember the time I brought you some sea prunes?"

* * *

Outside the General's small room, the men were prepared to dock the ship on the approaching landmass that was the Earth kingdom. The room sheltered the two from the loud bustling of the guards and the hot afternoon sun.

* * *

"Yes, but what does that have to do with me becoming friends with his royal hothead!" This endued raised eyebrows, but nonetheless he continued recounting his story.

"You refused to even try one because of their name. Yet, when I left and came back the whole bowl was empty!"

Akari laughed with him. "I don't think eating the prince will help us become friends."

At that moment, Iroh's belly chose to emit a deafening rumble. Akari widened her eyes in mock terror. "Uh oh, the prince is in trouble now, it's not me he needs to worry about eating him!"

The two fire benders were reduced to rolling around in fits of hysterics. Anyone else who happened to listen in would have been more then disturbed. However, for the two in question, the situation provided as a welcome break.

* * *

The sun was shinning down on the docked boat and as Akari walked down the bridge, she sighed in contempt. The Earth kingdom was lush and green and a few unfamiliar birds chirped in the tall trees further away from her. The pink leaves brushed against the blue sky in the light breeze.

It seemed she wasn't the only one getting excited! Uncle Iroh scuttled out of the boat and up to the enthralled girl.

"Bye Agni! I haven't been here for many years, I do hope that lovely spa is still around." He held a wistful facial expression.

Akari looked back and saw the Prince walking up to them. "It's not me you have to convince!"

As Zuko reached the other two-firebenders, Akari downcast her eyes and some tension broke into the calm atmosphere. He studied her face but no distinct emotion was apparent. In the end he gave up and turned to his uncle, he looked almost angry.

"What are we supposed to do for four hours?"

Iroh's eyes twinkled and he grabbed both teens by the arms and started to lead them up a steep path into the trees above.

"I know just the thing!"

After arriving at Iroh's spa, Zuko immediately stormed off and went to train. Iroh had stretched out across a massage table and was being treated by a rather scared looking, small man.

Akari, not being comfortable with the idea of a stranger touching her, found herself wondering around the quaint building. As she walked down a corridor leading to a small courtyard, she became intrigued by a door marked; 'Bending Doctor'.

She whirled around when she heard footsteps behind her, and found herself face to face with an old lady. "It's alright to go in dear, I have no appointments at the moment."

Ignoring the girl's protests, the women pushed her into a sun-lit room and sat her down on a pillow behind her low desk. Akari tried to tell the doctor she had no money to pay for an appointment, but the lady just shushed her and began lighting some candles.

"Not to worry, my dear. The Dragon of the West has been a customer in our humble estate for many decades! As his friend, you are our friend." She spoke with a genuine smile and Akari, although still uneasy; found she relaxed a bit more.

"I am here to help with any problems or to answer any of your questions on your bending. Is there anything you would like to discuss?"

Alarm bells went off in Akari's mind and all the mental defences shot up. She stood up and made to leave when the lady's gentle voice called to her.

"Please, my dear! You can't expect to live the rest of your days hiding away and expelling your very nature. Let me help you!"

Akari took a breath and sat back down. "Ok fine, but I don't want to give details."

The lady just nodded her head and beckoned for her to lay her hands on the surface.

After a few moments, the doctor released her hold on Akari's hands and sat back. "It was as I suspected. Your inner strength is burning bright and yet you will not allow it to flow and join your Chi. What is it that troubles you?"

The doctor's stare was intense and she tried to keep her response as vague as possible. "I'm scared of what I might do. Connecting feels right … but wrong at the same time." The doctor nodded and she continued, finally being able to speak with someone who could help her.

"It calls to me nearly every minute of the day, and I accepted it a few days ago. It didn't go well and I lost control." Akari looked down at her lap as she tried to make sense of all the new emotions running through her mind.

The doctor pointed to the lit candle in front of her. "Reach out to your bending my dear, no one will get hurt I promise! Now, focus on controlling the candle flame."

The old women watched intently as the younger girl seemed to have trouble deciding whether or not to try. Suddenly, the girl drew in a deep breath and the candle flame rose and gently flickered, burning a bright white.

Akari seemed enthralled by her flame, but after a few moments she winced and the flame went out leaving behind a smoking wisp that curled into the air and vanished.

She looked up at the doctor to see if she was horrified, but she still had a passive face. "Why is it white?" Akari secretly had been wondering this her whole life and hoped that she could find an answer.

"Our bending is in our very souls, and our souls shine out through our bending." The doctor stood up and took down a dusty scroll from a tall bookcase at the side of the room and unrolled it on the table. She pointed to a small passage.

"What I mean to say, dear, is that every fire bender draws their power from a strong emotion. Most of the time, it is a passionate feeling. Hate, anger, and even love can create a red flame. But of course there are exceptions."

She pointed to the next passage. "Some benders can draw from an emotion so intense that it influences the 'colour' of their flame. Take Princess Azula, I happen to know that her blue flame is from her concentrated and twisted anger."

The lady paused and Akari looked up in confusion. "What about me? I have no strong emotions when I bend because…" She was cut-off.

"Because you were taught to switch off your emotions when bending." Akari stared in horror. How did she guess that?

"White can be pure, but it can also be … empty, or void if you like. It doesn't necessarily mean that you are more powerful, just that your bending is sourced from wanting to bend rather than an actual emotion. It comes from your mind rather than your heart."

The doctor placed the scroll back on the shelf and gave the girl some time to absorb the information. "I hope that answers your questions dear, and remember that you only have to allow your heart to open up and your bending may change.

Sensing that the session was over, Akari mumbled a small, "thank you," and made to leave. The doctor held her wrist and handed her a small bottle of liquid.

"Here, drink this. It will help clear your head." She eyed the bottle, but downed the contents and tried to ignore its strong taste of grass.

Suddenly, she felt a familiar, and powerful tug from deep inside of her. Her hands flew around her body, protecting herself from this over-bearing sense of her head and her chest trying to be pulled together. Her head was pounding and she felt like a whole had been ripped in her chest. She let out a small yell.

"Embrace it, dear! Don't fight it. Oh, Agni!"

She sank to her knees and threw back her head. She couldn't take it anymore! She stopped resisting the strange sensation and her eyes shot open as she felt something click together. As she stood up, she felt a strong sense of harmony wash over her, like the sea after a storm.

"What did you do? I feel…" How did she feel? She wasn't quite sure how to describe the feeling of completion. Then a cog turned in her brain.

"You reconnected me to my bending!" She started panicking. "Didn't you hear me, I can't control it. I have done some terrible things and now I can't stop myself from…"

"Please stop doing this to yourself! It doesn't control you. I have stopped your neglect and now you must learn to live and except your gift. In life, it is unhealthy to just 'turn things off'. What would you do if you detached yourself but found that you destroyed your Chi? You could never bend again!"

The doctor sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You are so troubled at a young age, but have faith. Go now, go to Iroh. With his guidance you will learn that fire is not all destruction. He will help you find the light."

* * *

Those familiar words echoed in Akari's mind as she went back to the massage tables to find her party. As she got to the courtyard, she noticed that it was vacant. Her brows furrowed in thought. Where could they have gone?

She let out a breath of relief when she saw a familiar silhouette in a window overlooking the beaches. She rushed round to join Iroh and Prince Zuko, when she stopped short.

There was another ship in the docks. One that was much larger and grand. She burst into the room to find Uncle staring down at a crushed shell and the Prince, who was slightly red as if he had been crying, staring at a spot on the wall.

She turned back to Iroh. The silent atmosphere scared her. "What has happened?"

She waited for an answer for a few minutes, but the retired general remained quiet. However, it was the Prince who answered her question. His tone was strangely quiet, and it was the first time she had ever seen any vulnerable emotion from him His answer shocked her more than his current state.

"Father is sorry, … I'm going home."


End file.
